ebidanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kusakawa Takuya
Kusakawa Takuya (草川拓弥) is a Japanese actor, model and a member of group Choutokkyuu (Bullet Train), He is under the management of Stardust Promotion as a part of Stardust Section 3 and EBiDAN. His car number is 4 and his image color is green. Profile * Name: Kusakawa Takuya (草川拓弥) * Nickname: Takuya, Takuchan, Taku * Birthdate: November 24, 1994 (age 24) * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Blood Type: A * Height: 172 cm * Member Color: Green * Car Number: '''4 * '''Position: Main Dancer * Group Role: '''Muscular * '''Hobbies: Listening music * Speciality: '''Soccer * '''Family: Father, mother, and a younger brother * His younger brother is Kusakawa Naoya of EBiSSH / ONE N' ONLY from the same agency * Education: '''Hinode High School * '''Favorite Food: Udon Biography Takuya was born on November 24, 1994 in Tokyo, Japan. He still live with his parents and brother (Naoya). In 2008, he was scouted and joined Stardust Promotion to become an actor. He debuted as the soccer boy in episode 5 of drama series Binbo Danshi (staring Oguri Shun). In May 2008, Stardust launched a website "nachural" where interviews and blogs had been posted to promote the new actors (now closed). In August 24, Takuya as a part of Stardust Promotion Junior Model department started running a blog under STARDUST JUNIOR MODEL BLOG (nachural) but ended in April 4, 2009http://web.archive.org/web/20090408062636/http://ameblo.jp/sd-jr/entry-10236570812.html. He moved to department section 4 but since 2010 transferred to the entertainment department section 3. In March 2009, he became the men model of fashion magazine "nicola". Appearances Drama * Binbo Danshi (2008, NTV) - Kazumi's older brother Child (Ep.5) * Tenchijin (2009, NHK) - Matajirou (Ep.34) * Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (2010, FujiTV) - Kusunoki Daiki Young (Ep.1) * Hanayome no Ren 1- 4 (2010, 2011, 2014, 2015; FujiTV) - Kagura Shouta * Yokohama Hideo Suspense: Season 2 (2011, WOWOW) - (Ep.1) * Koukousei Restaurant (2011, FujiTV) - Miyashita Takeshi * Taira no Kiyomori (2012) - Taira no Munemori (young) * Ultraman Ginga (2013, Tokyo TV) - Ichijouji Tomoya * Ultraman Ginga S (2014, Tokyo TV) - Ichijouji Tomoya * Soko wo Nantoka Season 2 (2014, NHK BS) - Rikuya (Ep.4) * Kokoro ga Pokitto ne (2015, FujiTV) - as himself (with Choutokkyuu) * Tantei no Tantei (2015, FujiTV) - Guest role (with Kai and Yusuke) * Otousan to Yobasete (2016, FujiTV) - as himself * Ani ni Aisaretasugite Komattemasu (2017, NTV) - Mioka Chiaki * Keishicho Ikimono Gakari (2017, FujiTV) - Panda (ending picture, with Choutokyuu) (Ep.10) * Ie Uru Onna no Gyakushu (2019, NTV) - Kagimura Yoichi Drama SP * Kaetekitta Ie Uru Onna (2017, NTV) - Kagimura Yoichi * Streetwise in Wonderland - Jiken no Hou ga Hotte Okanai Tantei (2018, FujiTV) - supporting role Movie * Kokuhaku (2010) - Takahashi Hiroki * Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special (2013) - Ichijouji Tomoya * Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special - Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royale! (2014) - Ichijouji Tomoya * Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! (2014) - Ichijouji Tomoya * Sideline (2015) - Ise Shinya (with all Choutokkyuu members) * Ani ni Aisaretasugite Komattemasu (2017) - Mioka Chiaki * Sakuranbo no Koi (2018) - Souma Daichi * Dosukoi! Sukehira (2019) - Minato Takumi Music Video * flumpool - Kimi ni Todoke (2010) * GReeeN - Sakura color (2013) * BREAKERZ - Ikusen no Meikyuu de Ikusen no Nazo wo Toite (2017) CM Publications * nicola magazine men's model (2009-2013) * Kabe-don yori Yuka-don yori London - BULLET TRAIN in LONDON Individual Book TAKUYA Ver. (2017) - released as part of Choutokkyuu 5th Anniversary member solo photobook * NYLON guys JAPAN TAKUYA STYLE BOOK Trivia * References